The goal of the research proposed here is to evaluate and quantify any changes resulting in the strength of the adhesive interactions between hard bioadhesive erodible polymer microspheres and living tissue when groups capable of Hydrogen bonding (e.g. OH, NH2, COOH) are chemically incorporated into the structure of the polymers. It has been shown that sufficient quantities of functional groups capable of Hydrogen bonding can lead to enhanced adhesive interactions for both hydrogels and other hydrophilic polymers and hard bioerodible thermoplastic polymers.